Fundraising and Promotions
募捐、推广活动 This page is for signing up and listing ideas to be involved in fundraising and promotional events for WordPress. 当前项目 * WordPress Backups July 23-30 ** Volunteer page: WordPress Backup Week * Release of WordPress 1.6 - ? * Install WordPress for a Friend - November 2005 * WordPress New Logo and Look - ? * WordPress MU Beta Test Release - ? (soon) * WordPress MU Public Release - Fall 结束的项目 * WordPress Codex Cleanup Week - June 18-26 887715213295933388536 欢迎 The following is a copy of the first email sent out to those on the list who signed up, starting the project. Welcome to the first email of the new WordPress Fundraising and Promotions team. We will soon have enough people for our own official mailing list. Here is some basic information on what it means to be a member of the WordPress PR team. 1) To promote WordPress events and activities. 2) To coordinate WordPress events and activities but not necessarily run them, just make sure they don't overlap, conflict, or get "out of control". 3) Report to Matt Mullenweg and the WordPress "administrators" in the weekly WordPress Meetup IRC_Meetups. Our specific duties will be to help write up press releases, contact the media, coordinate and support WordPress events and activities, maintain a calendar of events, and come up with the ideas that help promote WordPress products, events, and activities. As a young organization, WordPress is just getting started to move towards a serious non-profit volunteer organziation. The developers have been working together for a while and they seem to have a rhythm, and the Codex Documentation team has been slowly evolving over the past few months. The Support Forum Volunteers are just getting organized, and now the IRC #wordpress chat group is starting to have a voice. As the Fundraising and Promotions team, it's our job to help connect the different groups, activites, and events around WordPress, in a way, like a liaison. It's not just about the ideas, but helping the ideas take form and grow into a successful project. We will have great successes and great failures, but this is an ongoing project that requires tender love and care handling to help WordPress develop and grow and, most importantly, remain FREE to the public. The first project at hand is the WordPress Backup Week. Information was just sent out to you all. More information can be found at: WordPress_Backups. I'll include specifics in the next email. We have a lot of projects that need some handholding over the next six months. With new patches coming out, anticipation about v1.6, fundraising events, and volunteer recruitment, there is a lot of work to be done. What I'd like to start us out with is a discussion on how to coordinate this mailing list, what you feel your responsiblities/talents are and how you can help. Ideas for promotions are great, but for now, let's focus on some structure. Currently, there is no structure and I'd like to see some established, so we need to know what each of us can do and is willing to do. Thanks again and I hope we can all work together to help WordPress continue to grow. Lorelle Sign Up # Lorelle 21:26, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC) # Stubie 22:17, 1 Jul 2005 (UTC) (Not 100% sure what I'm signing up for, though... I would do promotions and host 1) a T-shirt contest, 2) an installation service, and/or 3) an article drive. #DJ 17:05, 1 July 2005 (UTC) # Nybble 03:39, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) I'm interested in the Spread Firefox-esque Site # Richards1052 20:57, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC)Richard Silverstein - I'm a professional fundraiser # Schulte 15:23, 14 Jul 2005 (CDT) 主意 Please add details if possible or necessary. # Install WordPress for a Friend # T-shirt Contest # Donate an Article on WordPress to the WordPress Codex # Dedicated Spread Firefox-esque site for promoting Wordpress # Commentathon or blogathon # If people use one of the hosts WP has an affiliate partnership with, they could put a badge on their site for the host using the WP affiliate link Meta Details In order to make these things work, we need the following: * Promotional Team to handle marketing and promoting these ideas * Documentation that sets up the strategy and policies of WordPress regarding use of name, endorsements, limits, and processes * Process of proposal submission regarding a desired event or promotion * Fundraising and Promotions/Media List * Fundraising and Promotions/Statements * Fundraising and Promotions/Calendar * Fundraising and Promotions/Brainstorming Volunteer Positions and Responsibilities The following is just a casual list of the specific responsiblities and positions that will be needed as the Fundraising and Promotions Team develops. Grunt work at all levels will be required, but these are the leadership roles that may need filling by more than one person working with the team. Specific events will have specific leaders and coordinators, but this is for the day-to-day activities and tasks. ;Reviewer Catcher :Volunteer to monitor and "catch" all reviews of WordPress and add them to the list with quotes and links. Will also maintain contact list of reviewers and contact reviewers when new versions/updates are released. ;Quote Catcher :While this can be done by everyone, we need someone to coordinate and maintain the list of quotes and references about WordPress for reference in statements. ;Media List Maintainer :The Fundraising and Promotions/Media List is currently under development and we need someone to help to maintain and update the list. 通常要做的事情 * Blog Census Matt has asked that we look into getting WordPress on this list (Schulte 17:56, 19 Jul 2005 (UTC)) * Photomatt.net Go through Matt's blog and look for all information related to WordPress recognition, awards, publicity, etc and add them to Statements. * Fill in the blanks on Statements. * Compile media reference list on Media List. * Reviews of Blogging and CMS Software - We need to find all the sites which review blogging and CMS software and make sure that WordPress is on the list and information is provided about WordPress. A list of these would help prevent duplicated effort. * Remember to take advantage of the Forum header as a banner for WordPress events. Category:About WordPress Category:WordPress Development MENU: Fundraising and Promotions, Statements, Media List, Calendar